Ghosts of the Night
by Ophelia's Ghost
Summary: If you like john stienbeck then you'll love this! it's a romace between a farm woker and a wealthy land owner's daughter. Written in dialct (sp?) enjoy!


[A/N: So this was a play I had to write for an English assignment way back when

[A/N: So this was a play I had to write for an English assignment way back when. I thought it was interesting but I think the end needs work so any suggestions you have would be appreciated. 

Gracias, Tosca]

PLAYERS

Land Owners and Friends

Mr. Cassidy- Land Owner. Owns the peach farm where the action takes place

Thomas Cassidy-Son of Cassidy, Land supervisor

Jane Cassidy- Daughter of Cassidy, falls in love with Ralph

Mr. Everit- **Wealthy** land owner

Paul Everit- Everit's Son is promised to Jane by her brother in exchange for land

Mr. Capps- Wealthy land owner

Mrs. Capps- Wife of Capps

Nancy Capps- Daughter of Capps, friend of Jane

George- Cassidy farm agent in charge of keeping the workers " in line"

Sam- ""

Workers

Buck Bartlett- Worker on Cassidy peach farm, with a deep hatred for the land owners 

Arny-A worker on the Peach farm who is friends with Buck, Matthew, and Langly

Ol' Man Langly- Preacher turned worker on the peach farm. Friends w/ Buck, Matthew and Arny

Matthew- Worker on Peach Farm. Introduces Ralph to the group and the farm. 

Barney- Arny's brother also a worker, has lost touch with reality.

Ralph Mennet- New peach farm worker who falls in love with Jane Cassidy

Various Other Workers

TIME:

The depression

PLACE:

California

SET:

A few trees; Baskets; 

White Farm house exterior w/benches and shrubbery; Farm House interior, table, teas set

Small Wood Workers House exterior and interior

Backdrops of orchids

Scene One

__

Curtain up; In a peach orchard some migrant farm workers are going about there business, some picking some carrying baskets, some sitting in the shade trying to cool off. They are all wearing faded ripped dirty jeans, ripped hats and shirts and horrible shoes. Enter Sam and George making their rounds.

GEORGE: Damn it sure is hot today

SAM: Hotter then hell I'll give ya that

GEOR: Ya know what the worst part of the heat is?

SAM [dismissive]: What?

GEOR: The stench of the Goddamn Okies hangs so low in the air that she invades your nostrils and seeps into your clothes

SAM: Ain't it the truth! They's just like a bunch of pigs

__

George notices Bartlett glaring at him and turns on the worker

GEOR: What ya looking at pig? Looky Sam the Okie's too scared to talk. Look at me I'm a scared litta yella pig, A stinking yella pig! [takes a fake big breath] And how you stink boy. [Turns and laughs]

BART [just loud enough for George to hear]: Not as much as your Ma.

GEOR: Whatca say Okie?

ARNY [quietly so only Bartlett can hear]: You shut your mouth. Jus' shut your mouth now.

GEOR [almost toe to toe w/ Bart]: I axed you, whatca say to me you dirty Okie?

ARNY: Come on now Sir we don' want no trouble. It's this heat, she a-gone and messed up his head.

GEOR: I ain't talkin' to you

BART: Don't worry 'bout it Arny. It's a easy mistake on account of his driftin' eyes.

__

George takes a lunge at Bartlett who moves out of the way and lunges back at George. This time George takes a swing and hits Buck on the jaw.. By this time a large group of workers have gathered to watch the fight. _George looks around and then smashes the peaches in Arny and Bartlett's baskets._

GEOR: Opps…I guess know ya gonna hafta sell ya sister to pay fo' a good meal.

_George and Sam exit. Arny walks over to the ruined peaches and starts to pick them up and put them in the basket, Ol' Man Langly walks out from the shade of a tree._

LAN: Ya should'a kept ya mouth shut

BART: I did what I had to do

LAN: Sure. But still

BART: I should'a just let 'em talk to us like that?

LAN: I dunno, I jus' dunno anymore

ARNY: Look ove' there it's Matthew an' the new guy

[_Enter Matthew and Ralph_]

MAT: 'Afternoon

ALL 3: Afternoon

MAT: This here's Ralph Mennet. He jus' come up from one-a those gove'ment camps.

LAN [Shaking Ralph's hand]: Ol' Man Langly. Proud to know ya.

RAL: Thanks. So this here's the peach feil'?

BART: Yup

MAT: That's Bart and over there is Arny. We all bunk together in the las' house on the right. You're a-might welcome to join us.

RAL: Well thank-ya. Soun's might nice

ARNY: Gove'ment camp? Them's s'posed ta be real nice.

RAL: It's nice sure. Got runnin' water an' flushin toilets but don't got no work

BART: No place got no work

ARNY: Really, runnin water?

RAL: Yup. But don' got no food an' a man's gotta eat.

MAT [noticing the peaches on the ground]: Jesus what the hell happen' here?

BART: George an' Sam tried to start somptin.

LAN: Almos' succeded too

BART: He got scairt, damn yella belly if I ever saw one.

RAL: They's sheriffs?

BART: Worse. They's one a the land super's. Them's th' wors' kinda people there is. Jus' like sheriffs with out no laws.

RAL: From what I seen all them sheriffs ain't got no laws

MAT: We gotta git a-picking. We's gotta hurra if we gonna git any money today.

[_Exit: curtain_]

Scene Two

__

Curtain up; sitting in the living room of a semi-upscale farmhouse having tea are Jane and Nancy. The room is well furnished with a couch and a few plush chairs in the center of the room is a small round table which the girls are sitting at. Jane wears a red dress with white polka dots, Nancy's dress is deep maroon. The scene starts in the middle of their conversation. 

NAN: He was real nice. Got ta sweet talkin me an' all. Ma's about sure that I'll be a bride 'for to long

JAN: That'd be nice

NAN: I don' know. I'm not too keen on marrin right 'bout now

JAN: Well I s'pose that when I meet a good boy, I'll wanna settle down. Sound's real nice to me

NAN: Sure, sure. I s'pose settlin down would be nice. I jus' don't think Peter's the settlin type.

JAN: Well you don' wanna bring shame to your family

NAN: Oh I wouln' worry about that there are ways ta-

[_Enter Mrs. Capps_]

MsC: 'Afternoon girls

JAN: Afternoon Mrs. Capps

NAN: Afternoon Ma.

_Mrs. Capps sits at the table in between the two girls and smiles brightly._

MsC: I have jus' been to town and you'll neva guess who I saw. I saw Mr. Paul Everit himself. What a fine man he has turned out to be, yes indeed. And you know what happened nex'? Well he comes right up to me and says "Hello Mrs. Capps" all formal like. I was just thrilled to be havin someone of that stature say hello to me. Now Jane you'll wanna listen good to this. Jus' guess what he says to me next. Why he asks 'bout you Jane. Nancy be a dear an' pour me some tea. Well he just comes out an' asks how you've been and ev'rything. Thank you dear. An' then he goes right a head to-this is some might fine tea-a head into talkin more and more 'bout you Jane. I believe that he's sweet on you. Now it's nothin to blush about Jane. You're of a ripe age an' you should be marryin soon. Now you can thank me later but I invited him along to dinner tonight. I know that your father won't mind, an' it seems that he and tom are friendly an' it'll be a perfect opportunity for you to get to know him dear. Now if only my husband and I could find some one for Nancy.

JAN: What about Peter?

MsC: He's not the settlin type. Well we'll be getting along now. I know you'll be wanten to get ready for dinner. Bye now Jane.

JAN: Goodbye Mrs. Capps

NAN: See you at dinner Jane

JAN: Bye Nancy.

[_Mrs. Capps and Nancy leave the house. Curtain._]

Scene Three

__

Curtain. It is dusk. The peach orchard makes for a nice background against the crumbling wooden workers lodge in the foreground. Directly in back of the lodge is another one, and in back of that is another one and so on and so on. Sitting on rickety stool in front of the first house is Barney a middle aged man with tatter clothing and unkempt hair.Enter Arny, Matthew, Ol' Man Langly, Bartlett and Ralph.

BART: Well this is it.

MAT: Yup here she is.

RAL: She's nice, better then the leaky tent we has in the gove'ment camps

ARN: I wouldn' put it past her

RAL[noticing Barney]: Who's that?

LANG: That there's Arny's older brother, Barney. He don' talk much.

BART: Arny helps him along an' he helps us pick the peaches

ARN: An' jus' so happens he's good at a-pickin em. Ain't ya Barn? [_Barney looks up and smiles_]

MAT[quietly]: Arny's a real fambly man he is. 

BART: You ever been to a farm dance?

RAL: They had dances ev'ry Saturday in the gov'ment camps

ARN: Really. Dances, runnin water-

BART: Will you hush up 'bout the runnin water? Well there gonna be a dance 'night. Were all a-going. 'Cept Ol' Man Langly and Barn over there. You wanna go?

RAL: Sure why not?

MAT: We only git to have them once an' a while. 'Night the boss' havin a big dinner so all the supers ain't gonna be aroun'. She's gonna be a doosy, a litta doosy I'll tell ya that right now. 

BART: We better git a-goin we wanna look purty for all them girls gonna be there.

ARN: Buck allways wanna look _purty_ for the girls. And none them ever giv' him nothin

BART: Whatca jus' say?

__

[All except for bart laugh as they enter the house. End scene.]

Scene four__

Curtain up; The living room of the Cassidy farmhouse is filled with flowers and fancy decortive items. Every available seat is taken up. Mr. Everit is sitting in one of the plush chairs his son occupies the other. Mrs. Capps and Nancy Capps sit on the sofa and Mr. Cassidy and Mr. Capps are sitting at the table. Thomas is standing by Paul.

PAL: On the behalf of my father and myself I would like to thank you for having us this unusually warm evening. [forced laughter fills the room] 

CAS: I am honored to have you. Mr. Everit how are your crops doing?

EVR: They are doing well, though not as well as last year.

CAS: Yes mine are the same. I've had to hire more Okies then ever before. They are giving my boys more then a handful.

TOM: They're all a bunch of Reds all of them. It makes me sick that we have to use them. Worse then them colored folks I s'pose seeing as how they're used to what they call freedom.

EVR: They can be difficult but I must warn you that people are starting to pay a little bit of attention to them. If I were you I wouldn't have you're "boys" deal with them as publicly as they did this afternoon. Those types of people talk Mr. Cassidy, and if word spreads around your bound to get in some trouble.

CAS: Yes I'll talk to them about that. 

PAL: Let's not have such dull and frightful talk. I am here for a much more pleasant and noble cause. It seems to me that this gay little git together is missin someone. I must inquire Mr. Cassidy about the were-abouts of your daughter Jane.

CAS: Jane? Well I s'pose she's in her room gitting ready. Jus' wait I am sure she'll be down soon. Why are so interested?

PAL [laughing at the hint of fear in Cassidy's voice]: I assure you Mr. Cassidy that my intentions are admirable. As you know when we were younger we attended the same church school, well since then I have quite the eye for your daughter. Now that she is what, 18 years-

CAS: 17

PAL: Yes, well I think that the time has come for me to make my fellin's known. You of course know of the -ahem- small fortune my father and I have acquired.

CAS: Yes your father is very well off.

PAL: Yes. As I was saying once your daughter moves in with me you will not have to worry about her. I can assure you that she will be protected and provided for.

CAS: What is this? Moving? Protected and Provided for? I am the only one who will protect and provide for her now. My daughter is still a child.

PAL [condescending]: Yes of course. 

[_Cassidy rises and at the moment Jane walks into the room_]

PAL[rising to met her]: Ah and here is the little nymph now, shall we go to dinner?

[_All exit. End scene._]

Scene Five

__

Curtain up; In a large grassy area just outside the rows of cabins the migrant workers are gathered together in the fire and lantern light. A small band plays softly in the back as couples get up and dance. Around the make shift dance "floor" the rest of the workers are sitting and standing talking to eachother.

MAT[happily]: What I tell ya, huh? What I tell ya it's great jus' great.

ARNY: She as good as the gove'ment camps?

RAL: Sure, sure. 

ARNY: See's we here are almost as good as the gove'ment camps. Soon well git runnin' water.

BART: Jesus Arny.

RAL: The supers don' break her up?

BART: They'd love to if they had a chance.

MAT: We only have 'em when the super's ain't gonna be around. 'Night I figger them over in the house will eat till leas' ten or eleven.

BART: That gives us time to spare

ARNY: A yer ain't 'nuf time for him.

BART: You shut your mouth you'r jus' scairt that no girls will come over to ya. 

[_Bartlett goes off to find a partner and Arny sees an old friend and leaves. Ralph and Matthew sit down and watch the dance. Before long a migrant farm worker hurries over to Matthew and whispers something in his ear._]

MAT: We gotta git outta here.

RAL: Why?

MAT: Why 'cause that dirty son-of-a-bitch Cassidy tol' good ol' Sam and George to break her up. You git on outta here, you don't wanna be setting no bad impressions. Go on now git.

[_Ralph Exits stage right as Matthew spreds though the dance crowd warning the works about what was happening_. _End Scene_]

Scene Six

__

Curtain up; In the dark the outside of the Farmhouse is illuminated by the soft starlight and the harsh light burning from in the dining room. The silhouette of the diners are visible though the window. The pristine quite is disturbed as Ralph comes walking in from the left. He stops to admire the beauty of the farm house and is started when the front door is opened. Ralph leaps behind a chair next to the porch steps. Jane quietly slips out the door, we hear laughter come from with in. She quietly shuts the door and the noise is silenced. Jane lets out a sigh of relief.

JAN: Thank God. 

[_Ralph is stricken by the sudden appearance of Jane, he leans towards the chair to get a better look at her. as he does he knocks the chair forward. Surprised both Jane and Ralph jump up. The eyes lock and for a time they seem to be unable to speak]_

RAL[with a faltering voice]: 'Lo Miss

JAN[just as breathless]: Hello Sir.

[_Silence fills the stage. Jane turns to go back inside but Ralph takes her hand._]

RAL: Wait. Don' go.

JAN[still breathless]: Ok [_She turns to his and he does not release her hand_]

RAL[backtracking]: Unless 'course you want to.

JAN[quickly]: No! no [_The both smile. Ralph leads Jane done the stairs back to the grassy lawn. Suddenly Jane jerks away._] I am sorry I have to go back in. We're strangers I don't even know your name. [_Turns toward the house_]

RAL: I'm Ralph Mennet Miss

JAN[Turning, fear vanishing]: Jane Cassidy

RAL[kissing her hand]: Proud to know ya. [_The both walk back to the lawn_] I seen them stars before but they ain't never been like this.

JAN: They light up the sky like a million suns.

RAL: A fella I usta know tol' me that you're souls are up in them stars.

JAN: Really?

RAL: He was wrong as they come though. I know now my soul's ain't gonna settle for them stars. It's a livin right here.[_places his hand on her heart._] An' your's well, she's right here. [_places her hand on his heart_ _ they look at each other and finally slowly fall into a soft kiss_ _a noise for offstage left startles them. George's heavily drunken voice is heard._]

JAN: You gotta go. 

RAL: I ain't a-goin

JAN: You gotta

RAL[loudly]: I think I'll jus' sit right here in this here chair.

JAN[smiling]: Shhhhh he'll hear you. Now git!

[_Ralph hurries off stages right. Enter George, Sam and Thomas._]

GEOR[in a loud booming drunken voice.]: Who's there!

JAN: Just me George.

GEOR: Whatcy doin' outthere miss.

JAN: Just getting some air George.

TOM: Come on in this is no place for a lady. You never know when those dirty Okies'll show up. Only got one thing on their minds.

[_Exit Sam, George, Thomas and Jane into the House. end scene_]

Scene Seven

__

Curtian up; The dark "porch" of the workers lodge is lit up by a flickering outside lantern hanging beside the door. From the one window a meager light pours down on to a Barney who is sitting on the rickety stool the only noise that is heard is the crickets around the house and the groan of the stool as Barney shifts his weight. Enter Ralph

RAL[walking up to Barney]: 'Lo Barney [_there is no response from Barney; Ralph stares at him for a moment, Barney seems unaware that anyone is there, Ralph gives up and walks into the lodge. The lodge consists of wooden walls and a dirt floor. Attached to the walls are selves for the men to sleep on. In the center of the room is a small table; a single lantern is placed on it. Langly is nursing Buck who is bleeding and looks beat up. His hand is wrapped in cloth. Arny and Matthew are sitting at the table. Matthew has a black eye and his lip is bleeding. Arny is obviously mad about something.]_ Jesus what in th' hell happen'd here?

BART [jumping up, very upset]: I'll tell ya what happen' those ol' sons-of-bitches George an' Sam an' a bunch of their dirty friends come up to the dance an' start messin aroun' that's what happen' here. But I weren't about to let 'em jus' mess with us. No them dirty basters got what they deserved.

LANG: You jus' sit your self down boy, or I'll give ya what you deserve. 

[_Buck sits back on the bed and Langly continues to nurse him. Ralph turns to Matthew and Arny for an explanation._]

RAL: Jus' what is he talkin' 'bout?

MAT: Sam and George came to break her up. An' we told 'em we weren't doin' nothin an' they jus' started to go off. Hittin ev'ryone an' yellin. A few folks tried to stop 'um but there was to many.

ARNY: It didn' end till they got tar'd of beatin us

BART: You woul' know ya yella-belly coward. Ya didn ev'n try an' fight. We was gettin beat up out there an you did nothin. Not a damn thing

LANG: Shhhh

BART: You was scairt. Scairt of a littl' dirt on ya shirt. You goddamn son-of-a

LANG[cutting him off]: Shut your mouth. Looky here boy Arny did what he felt he could do, an' you did what you felt ya could do. Now look, where'd all that fighin getya? Nowheres, none of your ways worked it weren't his fault an' it weren't yours so you stop all your huffin-and-puffin so's I can fix you up.

MAT: I'm a-going to bed. [_to Ralph]_ You can take that bunk ove' there. It ain't much but she'll do. 'Night.

LANG: I'm a-goin too. [_to Buck_] You best do the same got's to get up early for the pickin tomorra.

RAL[sits in the chair that Matthew left. He and Arny are the only ones still awake.Is at a loss of what to say]: I-ah

ARNY: Buck don' know nufin. He jus' likes to act tuff. Should'a seen 'im when Matthew brough' him in, Cryin like a baby.

RAL[Looking out the window noticing that Barney is still outside.]: Say your brother alright? He's been a-stittin there ev'r since I came in.

ARNY: He's fine. He stays out there sometimes, jus' sits an' sits. Like he's lookin at somptin that aint there. It's like he sees them ghosts of the night we use'ta hear 'bout.

RAL: He don't talk much.

ARNY[with some pride]: Only talks to me. He ain't to quick, but he can pick, boy can he pick. Funny how that is, a fella can't talk an' aint to bright but can work jus a good as the smartest damn guy out there. 

RAL: Sure

ARNY: He weren't always like that. [_Ralph looks up_]. Sure he weren't ever too quick but he use ta talk some. Not 'lot but some. Now, well now he jus sit's there and stares. Sometimes I git scairt, scairt I'll just be sittin there like barney, seein things that aint there, jus' sitting in the dark an' pickin peaches. I get scairt sometimes when I see 'im. 'Specially when somptin like today happens then I am jus' like Barney, It scares me. I'm tar'd. [_gets up to go to the bunk_]

RAL: Are ya jus' gonna leave Barney out there?

ARNY: He'll come in on his own. He'll come on in.

[_Ralph looks around the lodge, at the bandaged up Buck, at the pale Arny. His eyes gaze out the window at Barney. After a moment he gets up and exits the lodge. End scene._]

Scene Eight

__

Curtian up; The back of the Cassidy farm house. A lone light shines from one of the top window's, Jane's room. The back yard is dimly lit by starlight. Bushes line the back porch along with a tall railing. Beyond the porch is a wooden bench and a bird bath. Ralph Enters from stage right and stops before the illuminated window. He picks up stones off the ground and starts to throw them at Jane's window.

JAN[opening the window and looking down, she is dressed only in a white night gown]: Ralph! What are ya doin?

RAL: Come-on down

JAN: You can't be here

RAL: I got somptin to say ta ya

JAN: Do you know what'll happen if Pa finds ya here or George, Jesus Ralph.

RAL: Jus' come on down.

JAN: No! [_pauses a moment and looks at Ralph]_ Fine, jus' wait there whiles I git dressed [_disappears and after a moment reappears wearing a bathrobe and holding something in her hand.]_ Catch. [_Throws Ralph a silver necklace_] I'll be righ' down.

[_Jane disappears, Ralph paces outside on the grass for a moment and stops as Jane opens the back door. A male voice is heard and Ralph ducks behind the bushes._

CAS[offstage]: Where ya goin' at this time?

JAN: I dropped my necklace Pa I'll only be a minute.[_Steps on to the porch and closes the door. She looks around_] __Ralph? [ _She whispers. Ralph stands up from behind the bushes and Jane runs down to meet him. They embrace and walk off to sit on the bench. As the sit Ralph leans over and kisses Jane softly. She smiles._] We have to be quiet, Tom went out a little bit ago, he'll be a-coming back soon.

RAL: Let him come. I ain't that scairt of 'im, jus' a littl' scairt of havin to leave.

JAN: Well you can always come back tomorra

RAL: No, I think that I'm a-going soon

JAN[laughing]: Awright you are a funny man Ralph Mennet. Jus' no more jokes like them ok? 

RAL[turning to face her]: I ain't a-jokin' Jane, I'm a-leaving this place good an' soon. That's what I come here to tell ya.

JAN: What, but why. You ain't been here a day.

RAL: But I done an' seen what more then-a day can git ya. 'F I stay here I'll turn out like Buck, fightin fo' no reason. Or like Barney, sittin down an' sayin nuffin an' pickn'em peaches ev'ry day.

JAN[standing]: You can't leave me. I ain't happy here either! I don' wanna jus' sit ev'ry day an' listen ta otha people. I don' wannna be like Nacy or her Ma. I don't want this either. [_Pause grabbing his hand_] I wanna come with you.

[_Enter Tom Cassidy from stage left. He walks briskly down towards the house until he spots Jane and Ralph. Tom ducks in the shadows of the other side of the porch and listens._]

RAL: You can't come with me. It ain't no good life I don't got no money or nufin for ya. Plus you gotta stay with your Pa. 

JAN[close to tears]: Why, why do I gots ta stay? He don't need me no more then you do. How can you jus git up an' leave me here?

RAL[standing up and taking her in his arms]: Shhh I don't wanna leave you. 'F it was my world we stay right here forever. [_Looking into her face_] Marry me.

JAN[surprised]: What?

RAL: Marry me, an' come with me.

JAN[crying now]: Yes. [_They kiss._]

CAS[offstage]: Jane, are you alright?

JAN[regaining her composure]: Yes Pa, I'll jus be a minute. [_to Ralph_] When can I meet you?

RAL: Come ove' to the end of the peach orchid, righ' by the clearin by the cabins.

CAS: Jane come on inside

JAN: I'm a-coming. 

RAL[handing her the necklace.]: I'll be there with a preacher. 

JAN[taking the necklace]: At eight. 

[_they kiss and Jane exits into the house. Ralph stands for a moment before hurrying off stage right. Tom emerges from the shadows and walks to center stage._]

TOM: That goddman son-of-a-bitch! Who the hell does he think he is? Touchin her, an' kissin her. He thinks he's gonna take her away. I ain't gonna let it happen. The little red bastard is too damn upity for 'is own good. Him an' his dirty friends are a bunch of crazy stupid bastards maken trouble for us folks here. Stealin and dirtin our women with their stink. This littl' son-of -a-bitch ain't gonna git away with this. It's time these Okies get whats comin' to 'um.

[_Exits into the house. End scene._]

Scene nine

__

Curtain up: Early afternoon on the same peach field as the first scene. Buck, Arny, Langly, Mathew, Barney, and Ralph are picking along with the other workers. George and Sam are keeping watch, they seem to be particularly irritable. Ralph makes his way over to Langly. He picks along side him and beings to talk quietly.

RAL: You use'ta be a preacher, right?

LANG: Long time ago

RAL: You remember how'ta do a weddin service?

LANG: Sure, why?

RAL: 'Cause I needa weddin that's why

LANG: For who?

RAL: For me

LANG[surprised]: You been here one day boy an' you're awready gittin hitched?

RAL: I ain't gonna be here fo' long an' I figger this is the one chance I got

LANG: Sure sure.

RAL: So you'll do it?

LANG: Who's the girl?

RAL: Jane Cassidy

LANG[shocked, stops picking and almost drops his basket]: Boy are you _crazy?_

RAL[whispering]: Keep pickin! [_Langly continues to pick with shaking hands_] No I ain't crazy. We's a-runnin away together. Tonight hopefully, we jes' need to get hiched befo' an' you're the only preacher I know.

LANG: Do you know what'll happen if your found out, they-

RAL: We ain't gonna be found out [_Langly looks at Ralph_] Are you gonna?

LANG: Sure

RAL: Fine, fine. Be at th' clearin at eight.

LANG: You better be sure 'bout this boy.[_On the opposite side of the stage, an argument between Buck and George begins to escalate. It catches the attention of the other workers who stop what they are doing to watch. Ralph and Langly realize whats going on._] Christ! What's he gotten into now.

[_Ralph and Langly make their way through the crowd to Buck_]

GEOR: Well if it ain't our yella friend, Say look at his face, all crumbly an' puffed up. Looks jes like his Ma. I bet he moans like her too, they share all their men, all them Okies do. Let's see if he's yella inside too.

[_George takes a punch at Bucks face who moves out of the way just in time. The force of his arm cause George to lose his balance. Buck takes the opportunity to punch him in the gut and then in the face before Ralph can restrain him. George reaches for a shovel that is next to him. Before he can take a swing Mr. Everit enters_]

EVR: George, Sam! [_all stop and turn to look_] I just stopped by the house an' Young Mr. Cassidy informed me that he wants to see you as quickly as possible. I suggest that you both go now. 

[_George looks from Buck to Everit and drops the shovel. He and Sam exit stage left and the rest of the workers get back to picking. End scene._]

Scene Ten

__

Curtain up; Sitting in the living room of the Cassidy house are Jane and Tom. Jane is sewing a needle point. Tom is sitting quite anxiously one of the large plush chairs. He keeps looking at her and shaking his head, neither are speaking at the moment. Jane is fine with the silence, finally Tom can not take it anymore.

TOM: Paul Everit is coming here today

JAN: That's nice

TOM: You know that he's fixin on making you his bride.

JAN[not really caring]: Um-hum

TOM[rising]: He' the bes' suitor you could ev'r want!

JAN: Ain't that for me to decide.

TOM: Jesus! Why do ya got to be so stubborn

JAN: Don't swear.

TOM: You're gonna marry him

JAN[calmly]: No I ain't

TOM[nearly screaming]: Yes you are! Goddamn it you are long as I am alive!

JAN[sarcastically]: Well then you jus' better git a-dyin.

TOM[annoyed]: Shhh! [_Jane smiles at her brother_] Where is George an' Sam. I axed fo' them an hour ago!

[_Enter Paul_]

TOM: Well looky who's here

JAN[hardly looking up from her sewing]: 'Afternoon Mr. Everit

PAL: And what a beautiful afternoon it is now that I have seen your wonde'ful face miss.

TOM: Jane can you excuse us.

[_she exits_]

TOM: Sit yerself down

PAL: Why did you ask to see me Thomas?

TOM[uncomfortable]: It's 'bout my sister

PAL: Yes.

TOM: Well you know that we got ourselfs a deal.

PAL: Thomas, I hate to think of it as a deal it's merely a situation that benefits all the parties involved

TOM: Sure whatev'r you call it, we got ourselfs a littl' problem.

PAL: What problem?

TOM[shifting uncomfortably]: A problem with Jane, she don't wannta marry you

PAL[laughing]: Well that can be easily fixed. If that is all Thomas I'll be moving along-

TOM: That ain't it.

PAL: What else is there

TOM: She a-planen on marrin some'ne else.

PAL[a little confused]: What? Who?

TOM[angered]: You ain't gonna like this one bit more then me. She's planen on marrin a dirty Okie

PAL[stunned]: _What?!_ You can't possibly expect me to believe that.

TOM: I seen it with my own eyes. She was right there[_pointing to the yard_] An' he was talkin and such, and righ' infront of my eyes, he axed her to marry him and she said yes.

PAL: Who was this man?

TOM: I don' know 'im. He must be a new one.

PAL: Well this obviously can't be aloud

TOM: I see it the same way. An' I got an idea that jus' may fix our problem. [_Enter George and Sam_] Mr. Everit you know George an' Sam. Theys the best damn supers aroun'. Don' let nuffin git by. Infact jus' last night they broke up one of them worker's dances. Did a purty good job of bustin 'um up too. 'F ya know what I mean.

PAL: I am impressed.

TOM: They'll be more 'an happy to help us out again.

GEOR: Damn reds are nuffin but trouble fo' all of us folk.

PAL: Indeed. What did you have in mind Thomas?

TOM: George here knows where the friend's of the son-of-a-bitch lives. Theres a buch of 'um who keep meesin ev'rything up, it's time that we git rid of 'um. I figger that he'll go down an' ruff 'um up before the weddin. That's where you com' in. 

PAL: I am listening

TOM: At eigh' me, you an' some friendly sheriffs will be waitin in the clearen for the son-of-a-bitch to show his face. That's when we end it. You'll git your wife, I'll git rid of the dirty bastards.

PAL: I like it.

TOM: Our ol' deal is still good?

PAL: Of course, as soon as I marry your sister you will get your land.

TOM[smiling]: Awright then.

[_Jane Enters_]

JAN: Mr. Everit, I though' that I heard you leavin

PAL: No, that was just George and Sam joining us in our little chat.

JAN[with forced politeness]: Wouldya care fo' some coffee?

PAL: No I was just on my way. But I am certain there will be many days when you'll be fixin my coffee ev'ry moring an' afternoon. 

JAN: don' count your eggs 'fore there hatched Mr. Everit.

PAL[smiling]: Well, pleasure to see you miss. And Thomas, I'll see you this evening.

[_Paul exits_]

JAN: Are you an' Mr. Everit haven dinner?

PAL: Never you mind 'bout that. How about some of that coffee you was talkin about.

[_Curtain; End scene_]

Scene eleven

__

Curtain up; . It is evening and sitting outside the workers lodge are, Barney and Arny. Ralph enters from the lodge. He looks surprising well dressed and groomed, for a farm worker. 

ARNY: Christ what's all this for?

RAL: Ain't nuffin really

ARNY: You ain't expectin no fancy dinner are ya? Jesus you look like one of them fancy rich city people eatin their steak an' drinkin their wine.

RAL: I ain't expectin no fancy dinner.

ARNY: Well why in hell are ya dressed like that?

RAL: I am gettin hitched

ARNY[laughing]: You ain't gitting hitched. [_Ralph looks at him_] Christ! When?

RAL: This evenin in the clearin

ARNY: How is it that you're here only a day an' I'm here fo' a year an' you got a girl an' I ain't got dirt?

[_Ralph laughs at Arny as Matthew and Buck Enter with water buckets._]

MAT: Arny help us with these here buckets. 

[_Arny takes a bucket from Buck_]

BART: She sure did mess with my back

MAT: Where's Langly at?

RAL[lying]: He went fo' a walk

BART: Fo' a walk? That ol' mans crazier then Christ.

[_George, Sam and two other men enter._]

MAT: Shhh, look.

BART: Jesus what are they doin' here?

MAT: 'Even fella's what can I do ya for?

GEOR: You can shut the hell up.

[_Ralph holds Buck back, and Arny starts to slowly creep towards his brother._]

MAT: Come on fella's we don't want no trouble

GEOR[walking toward Mathew]: Well it looks like you ain't got a choice in the matter.

[_George punches Matthew in the stomach. Buck can no loner be held back and lunges at George knocking him to the ground. Sam and the other men start into the fray, Mathew regains his balance and joins Ralph and Buck in the fighting. Arny cowers in a corner by his brother. They continue to fight._]

BUCK[to George]: I never knew hittin a woman could feel this good.

GEOR: You littl' son-of-a-bitch!

[_George and Buck draw their fight away from center stage. Buck is easily winning the match, Sam draws a knife and goes to help George the other men follow and the fight moves off stage as they chase Buck. Leaving Mathew and Ralph standing._]

MAT[clinging to his side.]: I gotta go help Buck.

RAL[desperately]: I gotta find Langly

MAT[looking at his once nice clothes and finally understanding]: Go git your self to where ya hafta be. 

RAL: I can't jes' leave you all here

MAT: We'll be fine now git!

[_Ralph pauses a minute then leaves. Matthew then leaves in the direction that Buck went. Arny is still sobbing in the corner behind Barney who isn't phased at all._]

Scene twelve

__

Curtain up on the clearing where the dance was held. It is lightly illuminated with three lanterns and the starlight. Standing stage right are Jane and Ol' Man Langly. Jane is in a simple white dress in her hands she holds a small wooden box, inside are two rings

JAN: Where is he? It's past eight awready

LANG[a little worried]: He'll be here soon 'nuf.

[_Enter Ralph who's shirt is torn and who had cuts and bruises on his face._]

JAN[running to him]: Ralph. [_embraces him and he winces in pain._]What happened to you?

RAL: It's nuffin, don' worry.

[_Both walk to Langly_]

RAL[quietly to Langly]: Make it quick, there's trouble ov'r at the camp

LANG[nodding and taking the box, he give a ring to each of them.]: With this ring yer sayin that you'll be true to eachother an' to no other. Your promisen that you'll live together from now own. If ya love eachother an' agree to these here terms then put them rings on eachother's han'. [_The do_] Now you're man an' wife fo' the rest of time.

[_ Jane and Ralph kiss. Enter a worried Matthew stage right_]

MAT: Ralph!! You got to git yourself out of here.

RAL: What?

MAT[looking at Jane with a surprised expression]: Their after you. Ya gotta git now both of ya.

RAL: What happened, where's Arny?

MAT: He's fine, back at the lodge w/Barney. Now hurry 'fore-

[_Enter Paul and Thomas stage left. They hide in the shadows_]

RAL: What 'bout Buck where's he at. [_Mathew stares at Ralph for a moment_] You ain't sayin he's-

MAT: Don't you worry 'bout him! You gotta git, there's a mighty lot of trouble fo' you if ya stay.

PAL[emerging from the shadows with Thomas]: I am afraid you should have listened to your friend. [_They all turn to look at Paul_] Now Jane, what's a girl like you doing here with these pigs. Come on with me an' we can put this little thing behind us. [_Jane doesn't move_] I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this [_takes Thomas's gun from it's holster, every one is stunned_] Now come along Jane.

JAN[to Thomas]: Thomas please!

TOM: Jane do what he says!

PAL: No? Fine you leave me no choice. 

[_Paul lifts the gun and fires. His aim was off slightly hitting Jane and killing her. Ralph falls to the ground and wraps his arms around Jane's limp body and rocks her back and forth losing all control. Stunned by what he has done Paul lets the gun fall out of his hand. Ralph grabs hold of a rock and lifts his head up and glares at Paul. Mathew tries to hold him back but to no avail._]

RAL: You son-of -a-bitch

[_Ralph charges towards the still shell-shocked Paul. Thomas grasps the gun for the ground and fires at Ralph, killing him before he can attack Paul._]

MAT[to Langly who is stunned]: We gotta leave now! [_pulling him_] Now! Come on!

[_Langly snaps out of it and runs off stage right with Mathew._ _Enter stage left two sheriffs_]

SHF1: What the hell happened here?

[_The is a moment of brief silence_]

SHF1: Well-

TOM: That their Okie got himself a gun and went crazy. He shot my sister an' then came after me and Mr. Everit here. I shot 'im just before he get to us.

SF1[surveying the scene]: Damn Okies, nuffin but a bunch of Red bastards the lot of them. You git yerself home an' tell Mr. Cassidy what's happened. We'll deal with this.

[_Thomas leads a still stunned Paul off stage left. The sheriffs start to lie out the bodies. Sheriff 2 stops_]

SHF1: Jesus, what the hell is it now?

SHF2: Don' know bein' out here jus' gives me the creeps that's all

SHF1: It does does it?

SHF2: Yeah I feel like I'm bein' watched or sumptin

SHF1: Watched by what? The _Ghosts of the Night_ [_fakes a scary voice_] 

SHF2: Maybe

SHF1: Jesus sometimes I forget your as dumb as you look. Come on now let's git to work.

[_Sheriffs looks around and then gives a shiver and continues to lay out the bodies. Curtain down End scene_]


End file.
